Mirror, Mirror
by Mafia Jinx
Summary: Serena thought everything was normal again. That is, until Sailor Mirror arrived. Who is this girl, and her crowd of people who almost mirror the Sailor Scouts? Why have they come here? What happens when Sailor Moon meets someone who is equal to, or perhaps even greater than, her power? Rated T for mild romance, fantasy violence, and crude humor.
1. Prologue: The Mirror Scouts

"And just _who_ do you think you are?" the blonde girl said to the dark haired girl.

"I am Sailor Mirror." she looked like Sailor Moon... except not. Who was this maiden? Other Sailor Scouts lined up behind each girl.

"I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the moon, I will punish you!" the blonde one said.

"Well, Sailor Moon, the Sailor Scouts and I won't let you." Sailor Mirror said with a smirk.

"To battle then, evil." Sailor Moon told the mirroring Sailor.

"Evil not, battle indeed." The mirror misress said, getting her scepter ready.

Sailor Mirror and Moon prepared for battle, when Mirror's face struck an odd position. "Moon, I will battle you soon, and you will be dead soon. But I must go."

And so the Sailor Scouts that followed Mirror disappeared, leaving wonder behind them...

"Who were those people?" Sailor Mars said.

"They looked like us." replied Sailor Mercury.

"We'll find out soon enough, girls, you need sleep!" chided Luna.

One question remained in their minds. Who were those Sailor Scouts?


	2. Home, Sweet Home

**This should make it easier for you... and ME**

**Serena/Sailor Moon: Eena/Sailor Mirror**

**Amy/Sailor Mercury: Aureole/Sailor Air**

**Amara/Sailor Uranus: Lur/Sailor Force**

**Hotaru/Sailor Saturn: Morana/Sailor Death**

**Michelle/Sailor Neptune: Naida/Sailor Water**

**Raye/Sailor Mars: Fiametta/Sailor Fire**

**Mina/Sailor Venus: Kerensa/Sailor Love**

**Rini/Sailor Mini-Moon: Julia/Sailor Mini Mirror**

**Lita/Sailor Jupiter: Audra/Sailor Spark **

**Trista/Sailor Pluto: Jera/Sailor Time**

**These are going to be from either 3rd person on some chapters, or Sailor Mirror/Eena's pov. (This might be translated into Japanese, in which, in case you're wondering, Mirror's name would be Kyoko/Kyoto) **

**EENA POV**

"Oh my gosh, Serena, she's like the spitting image of you." Mina said to the other blonde.

"Yes, they do seem quite similar." Amy replied to her friend. "Although her hair color, and the way she dresses are quite different."

They were in school, and there was a new student. Eena. She looked like Serena, but with purple eyes and black hair. The only open seat was next to Mina. Soon, it was filled.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Serena, check out this new girl!"

"Yea, her names Eena!"

"She looks exactly like you!"

I blush, and look away, "Guys, I can talk about myself."

"Right!" the one I presume to be Serena says, smiling.

"I'm Eena. Just moved from America." I tell them.

"Well, Eena, this is Mina, Amy, Raye, and Lita. Oh, and I'm Serena!" she explains.

I nod in response, and Lita adds in, "We also have some upperclassmen friends you'll meet, if you'd like to hang out with us more. Trista, Amara, and Michelle."

I nodded again, as though I didn't understand and was pretending to.

We talked through the rest of lunch, until we had to go. After school, I hopped on the bus, and went to our mansion.

"Guys, I'm home!" I called out, soon the other slinked out of their rooms, or wherever they were.

"Good, Eena, we need to do something about the Sailor Scouts." Fiametta said.

"Fia, we're _fine_. They trust me. We Mirror Scouts will have them gone in no time. They won't hurt this city."

Lur stood next to me, and looked me in the eyes, "If we don't take action, they'll destroy us. Trust me, Eena, Sailor Mirror, we stand by you at all times, but these Sailor Scouts are going to hurt us if we do not make sure they won't."

Aureole said to me next, "Eena if we don't do something, they will first, and the person who first strikes will have the odds in their favor."

And in turn they all told me what they thought. Fia, Lur, Aureole, Naida, Morana, and Jera agreed to attack the Sailor Scouts, while Audra, Julia, Kerensa and I didn't want to... although, majority rules, so we decided that we would ultimately launch an attack upon the Sailor Scouts. All I could get them to agree to was that we wait a little before it.

"Guys, we need sleep." I told them all, and noticed Naida wink at Lur. "_Sleep_. Not _se_-"

"We get it, Eena!" Naida yelled, blushing, as she and her lover hurried to their room, to _hopefully_, only sleep.


End file.
